


没有意外

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	没有意外

从一到二

1.0  
这是一片无际的，无望的大海。

蔡徐坤在摆动相机的时候，注意到海边有个漂亮的男人。

洁白的皮肤，柔顺的棕发，小巧的耳垂下闪亮的耳钉。  
白衬衣牛仔裤，风里透出削瘦的身体。

他拿出手中的照片，举在天空里。  
图片里的晚霞，绚烂无垠，笼罩着一颗放飞的气球；而现实中的这片天空，灰蒙，低沉。

大概不是相同的季节和天气，没有照片里大气恢宏的美丽。

男人举着相片转了个圈，试图找到与纸片上画面最相像的角度。

可惜没有。  
他掏出手机来，把照片与现实合了个影。

在电子产品泛滥的年代，纸质相片已经成为了甚是怀旧的物品。

“我可以看看你这张照片吗？”蔡徐坤礼貌的问。  
男人看了他一眼，便把照片给他。

“照片拍的是这里吗？”蔡徐坤又问。  
“作者介绍是在这片海拍的，可是看上去好像不是。照片上多明亮，现实就有多凄惨。”男人带着疏离友好的嘴角，就这张照片和他聊了起来。

蔡徐坤还想说点什么，那人看了看表，露出个歉意的笑容。

他走远两步，拿出手机打电话：“喂……嗯，我到了。很漂亮，和照片上一样美。”

带着婚戒的左手无名指，明晃晃的。  
还有他眉眼压不住的哀愁。

1.111  
大雨如期而至。  
路边烧烤从海边转移到了民宿门口。  
溅到路边的水花让人挽起了裤腿，或者入乡随俗的穿上人字拖。

这种天气还来光顾的，一定是脑门上写着“游客”二字。普通市民，就不会在这种天气里选海边的烧烤。

蔡徐坤觉得他介乎于游客与市民之间，他来过几次，可并没有长期驻扎，应该称呼为：“老客”，仍习惯用镜头去感受海边的日常。

踩着人字拖，他拿着相机走到这里，要了生蚝、龙虾和啤酒。等待期间，取景框对准着烧烤摊上跳跃的碳火。

炉火背后，他似乎看到了下午遇到了那个结了婚的男人，语气似乎在责怪他“照骗”。

可蔡徐坤不是“照骗”，他的确是一名当红的自由摄影师，下午遇到的图片是他的红火的作品之一。他受人喜欢的原因不是因为擅长攫取自然奇观或是捕捉意外突发事件，而是他善于从广为人知的景点、烂大街的网红店、人挤人的游乐场里记录动心一刻。

比如照片里，夕阳下飞起来的气球。  
比如此刻，碳火中滋溜滴油的满腹温暖。

照片里流露的温情触手可及，于是普通人喜欢他，喜欢他把美留在身边。

好像你也可以得到一样。

现在蔡徐坤镜头里的碳火，浸透着香气，被凝固在储存卡上。

小摊简陋，蔡徐坤拍完照片，摊主告诉他雨棚漏雨，不想被滴到就要拼桌。

没关系，我反正一个人。蔡徐坤没关系，出来摄影很多时候就得将就了。

摊主引导他走过去，拼桌的对象竟是那个人。  
那个带着结婚戒指的人。

“嗨。”蔡徐坤打了个招呼：“你等人吗？”  
“哦，你好。没有，就我一个。”说完他还很乖巧的往旁边挪了一下位置。

“我还以为会有人来陪你——不好意思，我不是故意听你电话的。”蔡徐坤说着有点歉意。  
“没事的。”说着不介意，蔡徐坤看到他有些不自然的转动着手指上的指圈。“我就一个人玩，也挺开心的。”

哀愁还在萦绕。  
蔡徐坤记录世间，情绪分外敏感，于是这哀愁，一下如翩然的蓝色蝴蝶，降到他的鼻尖。  
他没有驱赶，没有打断，艺术家需要所有的忧郁。他只是打开自己的相册，给同桌的人看自己的作品。

话题自然而然的就聊到了蔡徐坤的职业上，带着戒指的人拿出了下午看的那张照片。

这是他出来独自旅行的习惯，出发前准备好网络上同一地点最让他心动的照片，接着在现实中拼合。

可惜，现在摄影后期技术太发达，提亮的天空，拉高饱和度的海面，加深对比度的光影，大部分美景都无法做到重现。

这张海天一色的照片，其实看不出是哪一片海。

也许因为这片海有个很美的名字，遗忘之波，相片的拍摄者业务只是挑中了这个名字。

“那我该找作者赔我机票和酒店钱，我不远万里来到这里，结果天空灰蒙蒙的，大海阴沉沉的，沙滩脏兮兮的……”这个男人笑起来，昏沉的雨棚又亮了。

“老板，这桌烧烤一起算我的。我就是这张照片的作者，KUN，蔡徐坤。我和那张照片没有说谎，拍的是五年前的此处风景。”

可是他没有想过，这种对比会让人难过。

“我赔你。”蔡徐坤和他干了一杯。  
酒里的这句话变得微妙起来。

我赔你。  
还是——  
我陪你。

蝴蝶扑朔翅膀，抽刀断水。  
水自流。

1.314

赔。  
陪。

带戒指的男人也许是相信了蔡徐坤的解释，后半程的笑容更加自然了些。  
可是在蔡徐坤眼里依然是带着掩饰的神情。  
或者什么时候会揭晓谜底。

吃完宵夜后，蔡徐坤提出要送他回酒店，那人摇头说，不用了，这餐美食已足够。

赔这么点足够你的票钱？蔡徐坤戏谑。  
不只是餐费，还有占用你的这部分时间。男人笑笑，真心实意的感谢浮出来时，忧郁的蓝色蝴蝶停在了他的肩膀。

看吧，连孤独都是欺软怕硬的家伙。  
蔡徐坤不给他逃走的机会，拦下一辆车硬把他塞进去。  
我看见你的房卡了，我们在同一家酒店。

雨夜的出租，闪烁着灯球，试图透过黑暗。  
可惜还是有光到达不了的地方。

如果他不要开灯，是不是就看不见环绕在这个漂亮男人周身的落寞。

站在房门前，男人温和的说，我已经到门口了，谢谢。

蔡徐坤却在他进门插卡取电的时候，猛然摔了他的卡，反手锁了门，直接把人按在入户衣柜上。

吃夜宵这么长时间，你都没有看一下手机。  
现在不早了，也没有任何人打电话来关心你。  
只有一个碍眼的戒指，以及不知道是否打出去的电话。  
你真的是结了婚的人吗？

窗户没关，海风把窗帘吹的飘起来，刚过的那场大雨，肯定把墙边淋湿了。

你想要确定什么？男人的戒指，在黑暗里透着淡漠的冷光。

我想……  
蔡徐坤看着眼前人晶亮的眸子，蝴蝶飞了起来，竟然是荧光的蓝色，黑暗里依然起舞。

让我赌一下，开灯了如果是标间，我就认输，收回我全部的猜测。

如果是大床，今晚，就让我上去。

1.99  
蔡徐坤在大床上醒来的时候，阳光晃了一下眼。  
雨后太阳的热情十分饱满。  
空气里清爽而甘冽。

多出来的水分，都在昨晚身体的挤压中流失。

依稀记得，两个人纠缠在一起时，手背和脚弯，擦着的全是汗。

不开灯的房间，不熟悉的人，蔡徐坤进入的有些盲目。  
管他呢，使劲就对了，一下一下的不要停。  
听到身下人猫一样的叫唤，捏着腹部凸起的纹身，蔡徐坤有些魔楞的加快了撞击。

他的身体变成了一朵开到荼靡的野生月季，芳香四溢，汁液鲜美，不似玫瑰的颜色浓烈，呈现出五彩斑斓，自由生动的美丽。

蔡徐坤碾碎了那只衔取花蜜的蝴蝶，他低下头去接吻，肩窝那里带着身体淡淡的香气。

后面的事情不太记得了，他只记得环抱的躯体柔软且温热，想不起自己为什么是一个人躺在床上——就连他那么欢喜的味道，竟然是源自套在枕头上、昨天那个人穿的衬衣。

这种哄小狗的方式使蔡徐坤感到有点挫败，仿佛是被当做一个小孩对待。但一秒的懊恼后他还是有些回忆昨晚美好的体验，忍不住抱着枕头，深深的嗅着衣服上残留的梦境。

再次睁开眼的蔡徐坤，注意到了床头柜上的纸条，压着纸条的，是那只他老早看不顺眼的戒指。

“谢谢你陪我，我回去了。”  
字体精瘦而潦草，蔡徐坤试图带入他当时匆忙的态度。可他仔细用手摩挲着纸条，心中有些诧异。

他写的是“我回去了”，是不是还有可能再来？  
因为他没有说“再见”。  
是不是舍不得说“再也不见”。

那只戒指是个素圈，里面也没有什么名字之类可以证明身份的东西。  
蔡徐坤有想过，既然那个人关注过自己的作品，应该藏在自己INS的粉丝里面。  
把这个戒指拍下来发出去，说不定会有人提供线索。  
可是下一秒他就否定了自己的想法，这个戒指，他不舍的被人窥见。

因为他还没想好，如果看见“这和我丈夫的戒指一模一样”的评论该怎么办。  
视而不见，还是自欺欺人。

从二到三

2.14

蔡徐坤走到山顶，拍摄的目标是锁链上堆叠着的满形形色色的挂锁。

来到这里的情侣们都在主动或被动的认同着地理传说：在这里挂上刻有两人名字的同心锁，扔下对应的钥匙，同心锁无解，便可以将两人连接在一起，天长地久。

蔡徐坤找好角度，拍下照片。前面的锁已经被层层叠叠的覆盖了，黄铜的锈迹，经过两千天以上的日晒雨淋，从底层爬了上来。

再美好的爱情，仍然是需要精心呵护的。  
经不起风吹雨打。

放下相机，蔡徐坤就想好了这段画面的文案。

身边小情侣走上去挂好就退下，唯独有一个人，趴在锁上找了许久。

对照着一张纸质照片，摩挲着锁上的名字。

他趴着的姿势就是这样的，腰下踏，臀部翘起，头被按进被子里——蔡徐坤猛然想起来，下意识的握住了胸口滑出来的挂坠。

素圈。  
他把戒指挂在了心上。

蔡徐坤不知道是否该去和他打招呼，他仿佛撞见了他又一个神圣的时刻。

这个男人找到了他的目标，竟然从口袋里掏出一把钥匙，转动，解开了锁。

蔡徐坤当然不是唯一一个注意到这件事的人，很多人忍不住停下了脚步。尤其是那些刚才挂完同心锁的恋人们。有女孩儿当场质问着男朋友，你把钥匙丢掉了吗？

揣着锁头的男人转身就往山下走去，脚步轻快，蔡徐坤堪堪追上，挤进了同一部缆车。

是你？  
又见面了。刚才你是……？  
哦，你说这个？

那个男人把锁塞在蔡徐坤手里。  
蔡徐坤看着锁面上的名字，心形里圈着的不是字母不是汉字，依稀是简笔画，胡乱涂鸦的线条，已经多年来的上层的锁剐蹭的模糊不清。

“现在已经没有意义了。”男人的语言淡漠，仿佛只是单纯的打开了一把锁，不是解开了上面背负的沉重心理枷锁，亲手抛弃了曾经关于传说的幻想。

“你是早就有所准备，所以，所以一直留着钥匙？”蔡徐坤手心里摊着锁，此刻又被添上了钥匙。

“送给你了。”男人答非所问，“你好像很喜欢我留给你的东西。”他指指蔡徐坤的胸口，那枚戒指在微微颤动着。

“作为回礼，我邀请你一起看日出好不好。”蔡徐坤看着对方的眼睛，“不要老是看落日，解锁什么的，偶尔也和我做一些积极的，充满希望的事情。”

蔡徐坤顿了顿：“我在半山租了帐篷，挤一挤两个人住没问题。我们休息一晚，清晨起来爬到另一个山头看日出。”

不知为何，蔡徐坤伸手剥开了男人额头的刘海，微微压眉的发丝打开，亮出前额的人点了点头，眉目亮了几分。

“这次不准跑了。”蔡徐坤想起上次的教训。  
“好。”男人眉眼低了下去，异常的乖巧。

2.22

到底还是不见了。

蔡徐坤刚在抢地方支相机的时候，那个人帮他递上了滤光镜以后，混进众多看日出的人群里，消失了。

只剩蔡徐坤一个人偏着头支着下巴，等日出。  
也不知道是等个什么劲儿，手机上倒计时着日出时间，蔡徐坤头一次想回到夜晚。

昨夜太黑了，自然环境中些许星光，被帐篷抵挡。  
愈夜愈凉，临时加了被子，一人一床还不够两个男人保温。那个男人就自然而然的拉开了蔡徐坤的被子，改成两人叠上两床被。

那个人就这么心无杂念的睡着了。脸埋在蔡徐坤的肩膀上，露出小巧的鼻子。  
或许是因为两人有过更亲密的接触，蔡徐坤才能这么不设防的让人靠在自己身边……也因为两个人有过肌肤之亲，蔡徐坤无可抑制的，从肩旁的鼻息里，想到了同样是黑暗里，压抑难耐的低喘。

半山平台上，摄影爱好者的帐篷一个挨着一个；夜半风凉，湿气从石板里钻进骨子里。在这个突如其来相遇的夜晚里，既无天时，也无地利，半梦半醒中的蔡徐坤还是捂住他的嘴巴，占有了他。

细密的呻吟，化成了舌尖在手心上软软的舔舐，半阖的眼角还挂着笑，汗水捂得两人困在被窝的牢笼，身体顺畅得好像对此刻蓄谋已久。

太阳出来了。  
喷薄的霞光把山顶的一切映照的无所遁形。  
日照的温度不断升高，蒸腾了昨晚的闷热。

人不见了。  
戒指不见了。  
钥匙和锁不见了。  
蔡徐坤用手捂住双眼，竟有一场无痕的春梦。

从三到万

蔡徐坤对着电脑屏幕上的照片发呆，觉得自己最近有些走火入魔了。

海边，日出。

思绪陷在一个有过两夜情的男人身上，还不知道对方的名字，相处夜深，已经爬过高山，越过深海。

站在地铁站安检前，蔡徐坤好像又看见了那个人。

他正在帮助一位姑娘提起行李箱放在安检的传送带上，牛仔裤上露出了轻飘飘的羽毛纹身。

“戒指、锁和钥匙，都还在？”趁着拥挤的人潮，蔡徐坤靠近了那个人，握住他的手，在他耳边条理清晰的吐出每个字。

“当然是，都丢了。”他回答着，仿佛在说一件进行垃圾分类的举手之劳。

“可你的衬衣我还留着。”蔡徐坤五指与他交叉，变成十指紧扣的模样。“你为什么每一次都要逃？”蔡徐坤得寸进尺的摩挲他的手背。

一段广告灯光都消失的路程。

“萍水相逢，人海茫茫，谁能预知我们还能相见呢？”那人说的似乎是稀松平常的事。

“第一次是奇迹，第二次是偶然，现在第三次了……”蔡徐坤拉着他的手，到自己住处地址下车。

“第三次是，没有意外。”

推开门时，月光从落地窗洒进来，晚风吹起薄纱。似乎是两人心照不宣的某种约定，夜里没有开灯。

城市的霓虹已经足够了，蔡徐坤看清他的身躯，想拔下身下人的蝴蝶骨，不用翻山越海的相遇，用力地钉着，碾得他只剩一团温热的肉体，恨不得将羽毛都撕裂，恐惧他又会飞了。

他们终于一起迎来了一个天明。

蔡徐坤架好相机，拍了一张枕边人刚醒来的样子。

他刚好睁开眼睛，抬起头迎着日光，白皙的背比织物的白多一层情事后的晕红，睫毛微微张开，嘴唇要撷取清晨的露。  
轻微的光线过爆，让这分纯真带了几分不真实。

谁能想到，这样无暇似玉的美丽之花，深植于自己的罪恶供养。

他呆呆的看着睡着人的手，那只手抚摸过自己的胸肌，搂过肩膀，扶过欲望，最合适带上一枚戒指。

对了，戒指！  
蔡徐坤忽然想起了什么，他急匆匆的从书房里翻出一个锦盒，打开拿出戒指，又郑重的坐在床边，给半睡的人带上。

“好不容易摆脱一个，又戴上……”拖着睡醒慵懒的声音，床上的人真醒了。

“我睡你三次，就当你同意了。”  
蔡徐坤这种“我觉得你愿意就当你同意的”逻辑让睁开眼的人不由得皱眉。

“你还不知道我是谁，就搞得这么有仪式感？”放弃挣扎的人，放着阳光举起了他戴上新戒指的右手，一圈碎钻迎着阳光闪闪发光。“昨天遇到今天就拿来了戒指，是给谁准备的？”

“给我的心上人准备的。”蔡徐坤跪在床边，两只手交叠着垫着下巴，歪着头说话，回答的是既乖巧又讨巧。

床上的人坐了起来，床单滑落在腰上，阳光肆无忌惮的亲吻着昨夜留下的痕迹。他抬手弄自己的头发，就连鲨鱼线蔡徐坤也没有放过。

“我先自我介绍下，我是Theo，朱正廷。职业是：梦想成真设计师。主要业务，是把委托人想要办但是自己无能为力的事情办妥。”男人坐在床边，小腿在床边晃荡。他望着蔡徐坤微笑，那是让阳光都自惭形秽的明媚。

“我刚刚实现了你的，还有我的愿望。”

END


End file.
